Topics of current interest are: (1) the regulation of glycogen metabolism in mammalian tissues and cells grown in culture; (2) hormonal regulation of glycogen synthesis in normal and diabetic animals; (3) elucidation of the regulations of phosphorylation and dephosphorylation of glycogen synthase by protein kinases and phosphoprotein phosphatases.